39cluesroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Kangaroopower
Welcome Hi, welcome to 39 Clues Role Play Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Kangaroopower page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Head.Boy.Hog (Talk) 17:31, 2 October 2011 RE: I'm fine with it. So me and Head are in a deadlock over a particular topic. He wants to name the branch HQ's Cahill Family/Branch HQ, and I think they should be just Branch HQ. We need you to breeak the tie. [[User:Swordcross|'Swordcross']] [[User talk: Swordcross|' >']] 16:18, October 8, 2011 (UTC) Actually, I want to name them Cahill Family/Branch/HQ and then redirect Branch HQ to Cahill Family/Branch/HQ. Thanks! Favicon Could you bring the 39 Clues Wiki Favicon over? Do you think Bchwood would give us a spotlight if we asked him? (Once we're done the construction, we want a spotlight but we have too many stubs already.) [[User:Head.Boy.Hog|'HBH']] [[User talk:Head.Boy.Hog|'TALK']] 16:00, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Replied. [[User:Swordcross|'Swordcross']] [[User talk: Swordcross|' >']] 17:38, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Posted on the planning page. Also, any Wikia Staff member has the power to give Wikis spotlights (even if the Wiki doesn't meet the criteria for one). For example, I remember reading something on DaNASCAT's talk page over at Central about him giving a Wiki a spotlight. So, what do you think? [[User:Head.Boy.Hog|'HBH']] [[User talk:Head.Boy.Hog|'TALK']] 22:56, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Hey, do you think you could increase the text size on the location tmplats? [[User:Swordcross|'Swordcross']] [[User talk: Swordcross|' >']] 03:37, November 20, 2011 (UTC) We don't need to make a traditional spotlight request to get a spotlight. It cleary states on the spotlight page that Wikia Staff choose the spotlights but approved requests also get them. If we persuade him, we could have a spotlight too. Also, I love the new location templates, thanks! [[User:Head.Boy.Hog|'HBH']] [[User talk:Head.Boy.Hog|'TALK']] 22:34, November 20, 2011 (UTC) Awesome, thanks. [[User:Swordcross|'Swordcross']] [[User talk: Swordcross|' >']] 23:10, November 20, 2011 (UTC) Hey, Roo, I had to get rid of the welcome message thingies (user and anon) for a reason you could see on my talk page. Do you think you could make new ones? I was thinking kind of digital message-y, like 90's computer, but design's up to you. [[User:Swordcross|'Swordcross']] [[User talk: Swordcross|' >']] 01:47, November 29, 2011 (UTC) Hey 'roo. I brought over the admin comments code from 39 Clues Wiki and it's not working. Did I do anything wrong? Thanks! [[User:Head.Boy.Hog|'HBH']] [[User talk:Head.Boy.Hog|'TALK']] 01:44, December 8, 2011 (UTC) Added a minor thing to the Planning Page. [[User:Head.Boy.Hog|'HBH']] [[User talk:Head.Boy.Hog|'TALK']] 23:58, December 8, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! [[User:Head.Boy.Hog|'HBH']] [[User talk:Head.Boy.Hog|'TALK']] 01:59, December 10, 2011 (UTC) Hey 'roo. I emailed Swordcross and he said he'd be away for a while and I need help with the wiki. Do you think you could help me with strongholds? Right now, I'm going down Category:Janus Strongholds and added other branch strongholds to the cities with only a Janus one. But don't add strongholds for the other 4 branches + the Vespers, only a few (unless it's a big, big city like LA or NYC). For the cities that don't need 6 strongholds, only a few, try to give them to a branch that should have a stronghold in it (for example, I made the WWII Memorial in Budapest a Madrigal stronghold because it's something the Madrigals would do). You could also actually make memorials and stuff like that Vesper strongholds if it's remembering something wrong (like the one at Virginia Tech). If you choose to do Blacksburg and/or Roanoke before I get to them, count them as one (there is a Janus stronghold in Roanoke so don't make one in Blacksburg, there is also a Vesper stronghold in Blacksburg so don't make one in Roanoke). If you need examples of strongholds (so you know how to make them), you can use New York as an example. Remember, this is only if you can (if you have time). Thanks! [[User:Head.Boy.Hog|'HBH']] [[User talk:Head.Boy.Hog|'TALK']] 19:43, December 17, 2011 (UTC) Thank you so much!!! Do you think you could start working on Agra and Vienna? They each have a Janus stronghold but that's it. Again, thanks! (I'll work on more pages too, I just have to do something, be back in about 5.) [[User:Head.Boy.Hog|'HBH']] [[User talk:Head.Boy.Hog|'TALK']] 19:53, December 17, 2011 (UTC) And when you're done those two, do you think you could create Delhi? The one stronghold you need is at Red Fort. I seem to have troubles with Indian cities. [[User:Head.Boy.Hog|'HBH']] [[User talk:Head.Boy.Hog|'TALK']] 19:58, December 17, 2011 (UTC) No problem, I wasn't able to work on the wiki myself. School is number one in life, followed by fun. Wikia isn't even in the top 20, don't worry about it. [[User:Head.Boy.Hog|'HBH']] [[User talk:Head.Boy.Hog|'TALK']] 18:58, December 24, 2011 (UTC) Hey, I know you're busy, but if you get a minute, could you look at Forum:Wiki Constitution and let me know what you think? [[User:Swordcross|'Swordcross']] [[User talk: Swordcross|' >']] 00:36, March 7, 2012 (UTC)